UN AMOR EN VENTA
by rukiruki-mazzy15
Summary: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo es un joven empresario con un éxito fenomenal a sus 24 años sigue siendo un soltero pero su vida cambia cuando conoce a Kuchiki Rukia, una joven aristocrata que ha sido obligada por su padre a casarse pronto para solventar las deudas familiares. ¿Podra el amor entre Rukia e Ichigo acabar la ambición de todos?
1. Bajo la lluvia

**HOLA SEXYS ICHIRUKISTAS, ¿COMO ESTAN? YO ESTOY EMOCIONADISIMA CON EL MANGA DE BLEACH...**

**ESE TITE-SAMA ME VUELVE LOCA CADA SEMANA ^^**

**BUENO... ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC ESPERO LES AGRADE ^^**

**ACLARACIONES****

***- TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS**

***-BLEACH NO ME PERTENECE Y SI LO FUERA YA HABRIA HECHO EL ICHIRUKI OFICIAL**

***-CONTIENE PALABRAS FUERTES Y LEMON**

* * *

**Bajo la lluvia**

**Pvos: Shiba Kurosaki Ichigo**

Era 9 de Junio, y yo aun estaba en mi oficina arreglando cosas de mi trabajo, detrás de mi una enorme ventana me aseguraba que este día no seria normal, aun a pesar de que aun era primavera y no faltaba mucho para verano llovía a cantaros y los truenos estaban en su mayor potencia, eran las 7:00 PM, la mayoría del personal se había ido ya pero aun quedaba mi primo y mano derecha Ishida Uryuu y yo.

-Oye Ichigo -dijo desde el otro lado de la oficina- tenemos que ir a la mansión de tus padres.

-Lo se Uryuu por ahora quiero terminar esto, -dije mientras tecleaba en la computadora- si quieres adelantarte ve por Inoue yo llegare allá, llegare como en una hora.

Uryuu se levanto y no dijo mas, tomo su abrigo y salio, yo aun no terminaba, me faltaba simplemente unos cuantos números mas, debía terminar el presupuesto de esta semana en mi empresa, termine aun mas rápido de lo que esperaba, salí corriendo de la oficina con el regalo de mi madre y mi abrigo en mano, subí en mi volvo negro, no esta muy lejos del trabajo la mansión Shiba Kurosaki, llegaría en por lo menos media hora, llame a mama explicándole que no tardaba, ella dijo que toda la familia me esperaba y que no festejaría hasta que yo llegara, todo el transcurso de la carretera era normal, claro, sin nombrar que la gran lluvia no dejaba ver por ningún lado, pero, aun a pesar de ello, al final de la carretera de veía un auto que acababa de chocar contra un árbol, estaba deshecho.

Me detuve a un lado del accidente, y corrí para ayudar a quien estuviera adentro, me asome por la ventana del copiloto y se veía que alguien estaba adentro no logre ver con exactitud quien era y no me detuve a preguntar, rompí el vidrio, abrí la puerta y era una joven, una mujer.

-¡Oye! ¡Estas bien! -no hubo respuesta, estaba inconciente.

Trate de tomar su pulso pero no había, ella no estaba respirando, la saque rápidamente de aquel lugar, la tire en el piso y le quite su saco y su collar, le di respiración de boca a boca repetí los primeros auxilios que aprendí en la universidad, ella no respondía, en verdad me estaba desesperando, ella no se podía morir, ella tenia que volver, repetí de nuevo y por fortuna al fin empezó a toser, se arqueo hacia adelante y se sobo el estomago, lo mas lógico era que al chocar se golpeo en el estomago y salio todo su oxigeno dejándola inconsciente.

-Tranquila, esta bien. -dije- ¿Te duele algo? -negó con la cabeza

Tenia varios raspones en la cara piernas y brazos, tome su rostro entre mis manos mientras seguía tosiendo, la examine con cuidado y no había nada grave, abrió lentamente los ojos me quede sin habla, eran los mas bellos ojos que hubiese visto, eran violetas, jamás había conocido a alguien con un color como ese en los ojos.

-Mu-chas, gra-cias. -trato de decir

-¿Venia alguien mas contigo?

-No.

-Esta bien.

La cargue y la subí en la parte de atrás de mi auto, abrí un poco una de las ventanas, ella necesitaba oxigeno, seguía tosiendo, por suerte tenia el aire acondicionado ya prendido en el auto, era caliente el clima adentro del auto.

-Necesito que te quites la camisa. -dije cuidadosamente, mirándole a los ojos -no te haré daño, solo que te hará daño esa ropa mojada aquí adentro, estas chorreando agua, estas muy fría. Tienes que quitarte todo, aquí esta mi abrigo - me incline en el asiento del copiloto y tome mi abrigo- ten, póntelo en lo que yo me salgo del auto para llamar a los médicos y una grúa.

Salí del auto y di media vuelta, empecé a marcar a las personas que debía, no me tarde ni dos minutos pero aun así no podía entrar a mi auto, quizá ella seguía cambiándose, espere un poco mas y ella me aviso golpeando la ventaba, abrí la puerta y ella estaba acurrucada abrazando sus piernas, la ropa ataba tirada en el piso del auto, me metí rápidamente, también estaba muy mojado así que preferí ir al asiento del copiloto.

-Muchas gracias de nuevo. -dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes, es un milagro que no hayas muerto, el choque fue impresionante. ¿De verdad no te duele nada?

-Me duele el estomago, la cabeza, la espalda y el cuello, pero nada anormal, gracias.

-¿No te fijaste bien por donde ibas o por que chocaste?

-Bueno, veras, no venia muy bien y la lluvia junto a lo que tenia no me dejaba ver muy bien que digamos.

-Deberías tener mas cuidado, te lo digo enserio, tienes mucha suerte.

Se escuchaba ya la ambulancia llegar junto a carros policíacos, me asome por la ventana y ya estaban a un lado, baje del auto y los paramédicos se acercaron al auto destrozado.

-!El herido esta en mi carro¡ -grite, ellos ni preguntaron y se acercaron a mi, abrí la puerta y la pequeña seguía acurrucada, ellos la levantaron y la subieron a la camilla mientras que otro los cubría con un paraguas, le pusieron un collarín.

-Oiga Señor. -me hablo un policía- ¿Usted vio el accidente?

-No, yo iba pasando, me baje para ayudar y encontré a la señorita inconsciente

no estaba respirando, la baje y le di primeros auxilios respondió favorablemente como ve, la subí a mi auto para darle calor y le di mi abrigo, estaba muy empapada, tanto o mas que yo.

-Fue muy heroica su hazaña.

-Gracias.

Vi como subían a la joven a la ambulancia y me acerque.

-Quiero acompañarla.

Ella apenas me miro, abrió la boca para decir algo pero uno de los paramédicos me concedió mi deseo y subí en la ambulancia olvidándome de mi auto, de la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi madre, olvidándome de todo, no podía dejarla, algo me decía que tenía que estar junto a ella.

-Usted no debería acompañarme, supongo que tiene cosas que hacer.

-Realmente no importan -me encogí de hombros- además quiero asegurarme que estas a salvo.

Llegando al hospital una doctora la atendió, mientras la revisaban fui a la calle a buscar alguna tienda donde podría cómprale ropa, compre dos paraguas y regrese, la dieron de alta rápidamente, no tenia nada grave, solo le dieron analgésicos para el dolor y reposo le di la ropa que le compre pero ella no acepto.

-No lo voy a usar -se quejo.

-¿Úsala, o pretendes salir sin nada mas que el abrigo, ni siquiera tienes zapatos?

Reconsideró la oferta poniéndose terriblemente roja, me arrebato la bolsa que le ofrecí y se metió a los baños de mujer y la espere paciente, de pronto salio.

-Gracias, las botas me quedaron algo grandes.

-Te ves linda -le sonreí, le había comprado una playera blanca, un suéter rosa, un abrigo blanco unos mayones rosas calentadores blancos y unas botas rosas, se veía muy linda.

-No seas idiota. -realmente era muy agresiva

-Vámonos ya. -dije

-¿A donde? -pregunto muy preocupada.

-Te llevare a tu casa, pero primero vamos a comer. -le tome del brazo.

-Espera, te acabo de conocer -se soltó de mi.

-Lo se, pero quiero que estés bien.

-Estas loco, ya has hecho suficiente

-No, quiero que comas y te llevare a tu casa.

-Pero has dejado tu auto en el lugar del accidente, como pretendes...

-Dije que te llevaría, mas no como. -le interrumpí- además pediremos un taxi.

-Eres un loco, y uno muy idiota.

-Talvez, pero, quiero protegerte.

Ante esa declaración se sonrojo aun mas, ella era realmente hermosa me gusto mucho desde el primer momento en que la vi, ella con un poco de valentía me tomo de la mano, le di un paraguas y yo tome el otro y así salimos por las calles de karakura.

-¿Y dime que quieres comer?

-Nada en especial -contesto en un suspiro

-¿Que te parece un poco de ramen? hace frío y se de un lugar donde lo entregan hirviendo. -le di un golpeteo en la cabeza, ella se inmutó.

-¿Como te llamas? .pregunto mientras caminamos.

-Ichigo, -preferí no decir mi apellido, es bastante conocido- ¿Y el tuyo?

-Rukia.

El silencio se inundo ante nosotros, ella no dijo nada mas, aun estábamos tomados de la mano cuando llegamos.

-Es aquí.

Una cortina roja tenia un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos", ella entro primero, había demasiada gente apenas podíamos pasar, la escolte por detrás, alguien podría golpearla.

-¡Hola Ichigo! -grito Tatsuki mientras servia platos y platos de ramen.

-¡Hola! -salude con la mano - ¡Tomare una mesa para dos! -tanta gente hablando hacia que apenas escuchara mi propia voz- ¡Dame lo de siempre pero que sean dos y dos tazas de café!

Rukia no me miro, solo veía a la gente, estaba impactada, le tome de la mano y me fui a las mesas del fondo, ahí casi nadie estaba, encontró una mesa de dos ella se sentó sin decir nada mas.

-Que extraño lugar.

-Aquí vengo a comer cada que puedo, es increíble pensar que la chica que me saludo empezó este negocio con un carrito en la calle.

-Enserio -pregunto muy interesada y asombrada.

-Si, así la conocí, le di un préstamo para que hiciera crecer su negocio. -confesé orgulloso de Tatsuki

-Así que eres rico.

-No lo voy a afirmar ni negar.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte, no todos los ricos son así -después de haber dicho esto su mirada estaba perdida.

-Y... ¿Ahora si me vas a decir por que chocaste? -fruncí el seño y busque sus ojos, ella los desvío.

-Por idiota. -soltó la palabra, al parecer un tanto para si misma.

-Eso nadie lo niega, deberías tener mas cuidado es un...

-Es un milagro, lo se, aunque hubiera sido mejor si no hubieses llegado.

Aquellas palabras me impresionaron, ¿Es que quería morir?, solo alguien demasiado estúpido querría eso.

-¿Por que lo dices? -pregunte, quería entenderla.

-No es de tu incumbencia -me miro, sus ojos eran bastante retadores pero no dejaban de ser hermosos- mejor dame tu numero de cuenta, pagare la ayuda, la ropa, el hospital y esta comida.

-No lo haré no es de tu incumbencia. -solté sus mismas palabras.

-Eres necio, no dejare que pagues todo esto.

-Tú eres la necia y la idiota, en poca palabras me dijiste que querías morir, ¿Que te paso que quieres hacerlo?

-De verdad agradezco que me ayudaras Ichigo, fue algo muy gentil pero no por ello te debo una respuesta o una aclaración, no te conozco.

-Me vas a negar que sientes algo. -mierda yo y mi lengua.

Ella me miro a los ojos, estaba completamente sonrojada. acerque mi mano a su cara y la retuve en su mejilla, estaba muy fría pero hubo una reacción de placer cuando la toque, mi mano estaba caliente y ella cerro los ojos un instante.

-No se por que Rukia pero tengo la pequeña sensación de que debo protegerte.

Levanto su pequeña mano y la unió a la mía, estaba muy sonrojada, era realmente hermosa, la cosa mas bella que hubiese visto en mi vida, toda ella destilaba soledad, tristeza... quiero cuidarla.

-No seas idiota -susurro- te acabo de conocer y no fueron en las mejores circunstancias, no siento nada mas que agradecimiento.

-Quizá sea eso... pero entonces déjame conocerte.

-! Dos ramen de siempre y dos tazas de café ¡

Grito Tatsuki haciéndonos saltar, le solté el rostro, Tatsuki dejo la comida y nos sonrío e inmediatamente se fue, comimos en silencio, ella ya no dijo nada mas, ni yo insistí. una vez terminamos de comernos acercamos de nuevo al gran mar de personas, le pague a Tatsuki y nos fuimos.

Ya no llovía mas, vi mi reloj y ya eran las 11:30 de la noche.

-Ahora te llevare a tu casa -dije tomándola de la mano.

-De verdad no, alguien puede venir por mí si me dejas hacer una llamada.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si -insistió.

-Bien, te daré mi teléfono.

Saque mi teléfono que estaba en mi pantalón y habían demasiadas llamadas perdidas de mama, me olvide de ella, después le marcaría disculpándome, Le di mi teléfono y ella marco algo en el teléfono, espero a que respondiera alguien y cuando respondieron me tendió el teléfono.

-Es tu mama.

-¿Que? -tome el teléfono, la muy ingrata le marco a mi mama tuve que contestar- ¿Bueno mama? -espere su respuesta- No mama, estoy bien solo que...

Busque a Rukia y ya no estaba, la busque por todos lados y no la veía, no se que tantas maldiciones decía mi madre, no le puse atención, vi como alguien corría hacia la gran avenida, tenia un abrigo blanco, era ella sin duda.

-!ESPERA RUKIA¡

Guarde mi teléfono de nuevo en mi pantalón no me moleste en colgarle a mi mama, ella se iba de mi lado, y la perdería para siempre, le hizo señal a un taxi y se fue en el, no la alcance, llegue a la gran avenida y busque otro taxi, para mi mala suerte los semáforos estaban en siga no la lograría alcanzar, dio vuelta en una de las calles y así la perdí.

Toda esperanza se había esfumado, me enamore por un segundo de una chica que al siguiente segundo se esfumo como vino, lo peor es que no sabia nada de ella, no sabia como localizarla, donde encontrarla.

Tome un taxi y me dirigí a la mansión Shiba Kurosaki, tengo un gran problema con mi familia al no avisar donde estaba cuando ellos me esperaban para festejar el cumpleaños de mi madre, no tendría cara para disculparme.

Llegue y le pague al taxi, entre en la casa y toda mi familia estaba en la entraba principal mirándome, la primera en acercarse fue mi madre quien me abrazo en sollozos.

-Mi pequeño Ichi, estas bien, temí que te pasara algo.

-Estoy bien mama, tranquila -le regrese el abrazo.

De golpe me soltó y empezó a gritar.

-¿Donde estabas?, me tenias muy preocupada a mi y a tu familia.

-Ichi-nii tienes que darnos una explicación -Karin me miraba furiosa, todos esperaban una respuesta.

-Una joven tubo un accidente, choco contra un árbol, me baje a ver si alguien estaba herido, la encontré inconsciente y no respiraba, le di primeros auxilios, la lleve al hospital, me espere hasta que saliera, la lleve a come y se fue a su casa.

Todos me miraban incrédulos, parecía que era una excusa muy tonta.

-Bueno, pero eso no da motivo a que hayas faltado a mi fiesta de cumpleaños familiar.

-¿Es mas, cuando Ichigo se preocupa tanto por un desconocido? -Kaien mi primo se burlo, parecía que no lo había engañado.

-Es cierto onii-chan, ¿Acaso te gusto ella?

-Claro que no. -sentí un pequeño sonrojo y mi madre me miro a los ojos.

-Tus ojos están brillando.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que si -dijo Uryuu.

-Están mintiendo.

-¡Valla, al fin Shiba Kurosaki-kun se enamoro! -grito Orihime muy emocionada.

-No es cierto.

-¿Y cuando la presentaras? -dijo mi padre apagando su cigarro,

-Nunca por que ella se fue sin siquiera decir algo, no se nada de ella mas que su nombre y fui un estupido al dejarla ir, y si me disculpan iré a dormir estoy exhausto. - dije muy fastidiado, me dolía no saber nada de ella mas que su nombre. -Mama, puedo dormir en mi antiguo cuarto.

-Si, claro hijo.

No volvieron a decir nada, toda mi familia se quedo en la sala murmurando no se que mierdas, yo estaba muy cansado, no tenia ánimos ni para una ducha, ajuste el clima del cuarto a caliente, me quite toda mi ropa y me quede en boxer, tome mi teléfono y busque una canción que quedaba muy acorde con esta situación, en la lista de música que Yuzu me hizo cuando me fui a Francia a estudiar para que no la olvidara había una canción que me resultaba muy ilógica además de que se había hecho para una película, busque el nombre y le puse play, la canción inundo el cuarto.

A THOUSAND YEARS **_POR MIL AÑOS_**

The day we met **_EL DIA EN QUE TE CONOCI_**  
Frozen I held my breath **_ME QUEDE CONGELADO, CONTENIENDO LA RESPIRACION _**  
Right from the start **_DESDE EL COMIENZO_**  
I knew it I found a home for my **_YO SABIA QUE HABIA ENCONTRADO UN HOGAR PARA MI_**  
Heart beats fast **_EL CORAZON LATE RAPIDO_**  
Colors and promises **_COLORES Y PROMESAS_**  
How to be brave **_¿COMO SER VALEINTE?_**  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall **_¿COMO PUEDO AMAR CUANDO TENGO MIEDO A CAER?_**  
But watching you stand alone **_PERO VIENDO QUE ESTAS SOLA_**  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow **_TODAS MIS DUDAS DESAPARECEN DE ALGUNA MANERA _**

One step closer **_UN PASO MAS CERCA_**

I have died everyday waiting for you **_HE MUERTO TODOS LOS DIAS ESPERANDO POR TI_**  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you **_CARIÑO NO TENGAS MIEDO TE HE AMADO _**  
For a thousand years **_POR MIL AÑOS_**  
I'll love you for a thousand more **_TE AMARE POR OTROS MAS._**

Algo no andaba nada bien, ella me necesitaba de eso estaba completamente seguro, mañana contrataría un detective privado para localizarla, tiene que aparecer, aunque solo se su nombre, tal vez por medio de su carro localice el nombre del dueño, tengo que encontrarla, tengo que saber quien es y por que huía de mi, se que la volveré a ver, tengo esperanzas de ello y si no, moriré en el intento.

-Rukia ¿Donde estas


	2. La luna solitaria

**Hola mis sexys Ichirukistas, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a:**

****Rukia kuchiki white moon****  
****Aurora-bm**

**me alegra que les aya gustadomi fic lo hago con mucho amor y Aurora-bm gracias por tus comentarios, no se si ya lo hayas notado pero ya corregi mis errores, ^^ de verdad gracias por que si no fuera por lo que dijiste no me hubiera dado cuenta de mis errores ortograficos, acepto cualquier comentario excepto Hime-Ichi... eso si no... ^^ Gracias de nuevo lindas se los agradesco ^^**

**Sin mas aqui el nuevo capitulo que lo disfruten y dejen su comentario ... Gracias**

* * *

**La luna solitaria **

**Pvos: Kuchiki Rukia**

. – ¡Espera, Rukia!

Aquel chico de cabellos naranjas gritaba mi nombre mientras corría tras de mi, no tardo mucho en encontrarme mientras huía de él cuando le dije que su madre estaba llamándole desde el teléfono. En la gran avenida vi que alguien dejaba un taxi, rápidamente le hice la parada y me subí a prisa dejando mi futuro impreciso atrás.

. –A la mansión Kuchiki, deprisa.

El chofer arranco rápidamente, me asome por la ventana de atrás y ahí estaba aquel chico guapo, gritaba mi nombre desesperadamente, esto era demasiado absurdo, me enamore de un tipo que apenas había conocido, no sabia nada de el mas que su nombre y su lugar favorito para comer, mi encuentro con el fue de lo mas extraño, parecía como si, llevara mucho tiempo de conocerle.

La noche cubría a la ciudad de Kamakura y en su negrura abrazaba mi propia vida, la gente absorbía las estrellas, todos tenían una, excepto yo; no tengo destino, no tengo futuro, no tengo nada más que una vida sin alma.

Le dije al chofer que se detuviera en la puerta de mi casa, la mansión Kuchiki, baje del taxi, le dije que le pagaría en un minuto, toque el timbre y la voz de la ama de llaves, Unohana-san hablo desde el otro lado del timbre.

. –Familia Kuchiki.

. –Unohana-san, soy yo Rukia, ábrame por favor.

Ya no se escucho más la voz de Unohana-san, se abrieron las puertas de la casa y lo que menos quería ver estaba frente ami.

. – ¿Eres una idiota? –me jalo del brazo yo no pude contestar nada, solo agache la mirada.

. –Lo siento. –murmure en mi defensa

. –Entra a la casa. -ordeno

Me soltó y el entro a la mansión, escuche cuando Unohana-san le pago al taxista, tiernamente me tomo de la mano y me dedico una sonrisa yo la regrese pero era demasiado fingida ella lo noto, en otra ocasión me hubiese tomado de mis mejillas y alado de ellas hasta que me pudiera reír, pero no esta vez.

En la entrada principal, sentado en el sillón más grande y viejo, mi padre nos observaba entrar, pasaba sus ojos de Unohana-san a mi, esa mirada era tan fría que produjo escalofríos en todo mi ser.

. –Unohana-san, retírese. –ordeno con su voz cruel.

. –Si señor. –se limito a contestar. Una vez se fue mi padre prosiguió con su platica.

. –Eres una gran molestia Rukia, no solo te basto con dejarte manipular por ese imbecil y dejar que se llevara casi todo nuestro dinero, si no que también chocaste el coche.

. –Padre yo…

. –Cállate, no solo eres la deshonra de la familia Kuchiki, eres una entupida, imprudente. –su voz aterciopelada no dejaba su tono medio, nunca gritaba, nunca alzaba la voz pero era lo suficientemente aterradora muy autoritaria.

. –Ya basta –reclame, ya bastante tenia con saber mis errores y era de mas que el los mencionara

. – ¿Que no te preocupa la salud de tu madre?

. –Claro que me importa. –mis lagrimas amenazaban con salir.

. –El gran emporio Kuchiki se ha acabado y todo gracias a ti, y eso no es lo mas grave, se debe millones de dólares al banco de Inglaterra, nos están amenazando con quitarnos la mansión, ¿Quieres que tu madre pase sus últimos días en la miseria?

–Eso no va a pasar padre –dije en mi defensa. –yo solucionare este problema.

. –Y lo harás. –me miro cara a cara con esos ojos grises tan fríos. –te vas a casar con un millonario.

. – ¿Qué? Estas loco.

. –Tu no tienes derecho a opinar o a tener objeciones, vas a obedecer quieras o no

. –No lo haré.

. –Perfecto, entonces vamos a tener que dejar todo lo que tenemos y no se si alcance para lo poco que tenemos para las quimioterapias de tu madre, yo puedo trabajar y tu también pero no creo que lleguemos a pagar renta, luz, agua, comida, cientos de cosas personales y las medicinas, tratamientos y todo lo que mi esposa pueda tener sus últimos días dignamente.

. –Ella no va a morir, deja de decir esas tonterías, el doctor Ryuuken dijo que…

. -¿Y como pretendes que siga viviendo cuando le diga que perdimos todo gracias a ti?

Me quede callada, no podía decir nada ami favor, estaba mas que claro que por mi culpa todo esto caía por una borda, una de la que es imposible salir.

. –Mañana conocerás a un joven millonario, su nombre es Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, viene de España solo por la fiesta que darán los Shiba Kurosaki, La casi realeza de Japón, es el cumpleaños de la Señora de ese clan y fuimos cordialmente invitados. Veras a Grimmjow, llamas su atención y tenemos estimado a que te cases con él en un mes.

Ya no había nada que decir, mi silencio no importo por que después de haber acabado me pidió que me retirara, subí hasta mi cuarto, me acosté en la cama y espere a que mis lagrimas salieran pero parecía que ya había llorado lo suficiente, yo soy la culpable de que todo nuestro emporio se viniera abajo, también de que mi madre no tenga los tratamientos que necesita, y todo por creerle a Aizen.

Le di un vistazo al reloj que estaba en la pared y ya eran las 12:30, pensé en Ichigo, ese si que fue un encuentro muy inesperado, el dijo que yo sentía algo por habernos conocido, menudo idiota, ¿Cómo cree que puedo sentir algo por el? Además, yo quiero a Ashido y se que el me quiere, soy feliz con él, no necesito a nadie mas, aunque para este paso ni siquiera podré estar con quien quiero, mi padre tiene planes para mi futuro, tengo que darle mi atención a alguien mas, todo para salvar a mi padre y a mi madre, sacrificar mis sueños y lo que amo por la familia.

Pero si esto es de verdad, si me caso con ese español ¿Qué le diré a Ashido? ¿Qué escusa será mejor que decirle la verdad? El pelearía por mi, de eso no tengo duda, el saltaría por mi todo el tiempo, desde que le conozco me ha defendido siento gran amor y agradecimiento por el pero ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo le diré que ya no podremos estar juntos?

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a la hora de siempre Ashido me esperaría en el gran parque de Karakura como lo hace todos los días, no podía hacerlo esperar, me vestí rápidamente y salí del la casa a toda prisa no podía esperar mas para verlo y contarle lo que mi padre a estado planeando, pero en el pie de las escaleras mi padre me esperaba.

. –Esta será la ultima vez que veas a ese muchazo, hoy terminaras con el por que esta noche conocerás a tu prometido y mas te vale que regreses temprano o iré por ti y no tendré piedad de ese idiota.

Me detuve en seco, ¿Cómo sabia lo mío con Ashido? Aquellos ojos grises me miraban serenamente, no esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que a el no se le escapaba nada de las manos y que me tenia vigilada.

. – ¿Como pudiste? ¿Por qué todo este tiempo me has vigilado? –Algo dentro de mí se empezaba a rasgar, sentía que no era dueña de mi propia vida.

. –Si no le he hecho nada a ese mocoso es por que quería que te dieras cuenta que el no te quiere, al menos no por ti misma, te quiere por tu titulo.

. – ¿Cual titulo? ¿El de la deshonra de la familia Kuchiki como tu lo has puesto? –esta vez si que le retaría.

. –No te tardes

Fueron sus únicas palabras antes de irse, lo vi subir las escaleras con una taza de café en mano, poco a poco me daba cuenta que mi padre es un monstruo.

No tarde mucho en llegar al parque de Karakura y sentado en el mismo árbol de siempre estaba el hombre que quería.

. -¡Ashido!

Levanto la mirada mientras yo corría a sus brazos, se levanto y me dirigió esa mirada que me derrite, me estampe en su pecho como si lo hiciera en una roca, el me sostuvo entre sus brazos, no quería preocuparlo mas de lo que ya estaba así que reprimí mis lagrimas mordiéndome el labio.

. – ¿Esta todo bien princesa? –jamás le podría engañar me conoce muy bien

. –Si estoy bien. –respondí en un hilo de voz, realmente a él no se le podía engañar.

Me soltó de su abrazo y tomo mi barbilla para que le pudiera ver, sus ojos son tan grises.

. –Rukia, mi Rukia. –dijo mi nombre como si yo le perteneciese como si me amara.

Y me uní en un beso, de esos con los que conseguía robarme el aliento, pero… algo no andaba bien, mi corazón ya no latía de la misma forma, no era acelerado como de costumbre, pero ¿Por qué?

. –Ashido, yo… bueno veras… – ¿Cómo decirle a tu novio que hoy conocerás al hombre con el que tu padre te quiere casar?

. -¿Qué pasa?

. –Me regreso a Inglaterra. –no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle los planes que mi padre tenia para mi, me casaría, ya no seria pura y él, ya no me querría.

. – ¿Te vas? El maldito de tu padre sabe lo de nosotros ¿No es así?

. –No, estas equivocado, –volví a mentir –ya sabes lo de nuestra deuda y nos quitaran la mansión Ashido, solo podemos regresar a Inglaterra.

Se quedo callado su mente tramaba algo

. –Voy contigo

. –No puedes venir Ashido. –suplique- Ashido tu tienes que quedarte, no puedes venir mi padre nos separaría en cuanto nos descubra

. – ¿Y no es lo mismo que esta haciendo él ahora mismo? –frunció el seño

. –No Ashido, el no te ha hecho daño, no quiero que nada te pase. –suplique de nuevo.– Por favor, quédate.

. –No pienso perderte Rukia –tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me miro fijamente –dije que siempre estaría contigo, no me iré, no sin ti.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron viajar al pasado donde un rostro con cabello naranja y ojos cafés decía que me quería cuidar y proteger, existe una gran diferencia en ambas miradas, la de Ashido es sincera sin titubear pero la de Ichigo me daba tanta paz y sentía algo…

. –Perdóname Ashido. –retire sus manos de mi rostro. – pero creo que soy yo la que no puede estar contigo.

. – ¿De que hablas? –había demasiada furia en su mirada.

. –No soy buena para ti.

. –Eres buena eres muy buena Rukia por favor. –me tomo entre sus brazos y me abrazo. – no digas eso.

. –De verdad lo siento y mucho; te hice perder el tiempo conmigo.

. –Yo nunca perdí mi tiempo, me dejaste conocerte, auque fue muy poco lo que he logre pero… te amo Rukia.

. –Ya no se, si yo siento lo mismo por ti.

Recuerdo el día en que llevamos a mi mama al doctor cuando se empezaba a sentir mal por ese cáncer que la invadía, las células malignas estaban en su cerebro, el doctor dijo que su cuerpo rechazaba todo medicamento que se le administraba, las quimioterapias también eran rechazadas por ella, solo había que esperar a que eso sucediera, mi padre y yo jamás lo creímos y tomamos segundas opiniones de muchos doctores, no solo en Japón si no también en Europa y en America todas decían lo mismo, todos los resultados eran lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez, meses después conocí a Aizen un hombre que dijo que nos ayudaría con lo de mama yo le creí, me pidió una fuerte cantidad de dinero le di todo lo que teníamos para poder salvar a mi madre y el bastardo huyo con el botín en manos.

Tal vez así sea mi vida, quiero demasiado a Ashido pero ayer me enamore de Ichigo y hoy tendré que conocer al hombre con el que me venderán así es mi futuro, alguien me entregara en las manos de otra persona y así me quedare, ese será mi final siempre estaré enferma de soledad

. –Valla que has regresado Rukia

No estaba conciente en como es que había vuelto a casa, y menos cuando Ashido se fue y me quede sola en el gran parque, en realidad ya ni siquiera sabia nada del mundo, estaba tan vacía.

. –Señorita Kuchiki, el baño la espera. –Unohana-san me sonrío como si con eso algo bueno pudiera pasar.

. –Entiendo. –musite sin ganas.

Esta noche me esperaría ese hombre que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, Ashido se fue enojado conmigo al decirle que no sabia si lo amaba y ese tal Ichigo que quizá fue un producto de mi imaginación no volverá , escuchando solo el golpeteo del agua en mi piel y en el suelo,me hace entender que en este mundo siempre estaré así, sola como una luna cubierta por la lluvia.


End file.
